


let me let you go

by terrifier



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugs, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: They're back in the past and Klaus can't stop the tears at the sight of his brother, alive and well.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	let me let you go

His beating heart in his chest felt weird, so unused to the sensation he had become after being dead for a decade. This weird feeling only increased when he focused on the organ and it began to beat faster. His beath hitched and he pressed a shaky hand to his chest, then pressed two fingers to throat where his pulse was. 

It throbbed healthily and he removed the fingers slowly. 

"Ben?" Someone whispered.

He looked up to be met with the sight of Klaus, the brother he'd been following around for the same decade he'd been dead. 

"Klaus."

Both he and Klaus were on the floor, kneeling in front of each other cautiously. 

Klaus' hand came up much the same way his own had, and rested on his chest where his beating heart was.

Then, too quick for Ben to comprehend, Klaus attacked him with his arms, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug and burying his head into the space between his neck and shoulder. Klaus' own shoulders shook and Ben returned the hug, eyes slipping closed.

All he'd wanted for the past decade was to hug Klaus, to let him know that everything was okay, that he was loved and he didn't need to continue on the path he had taken. All he'd been able to do, though, was punch him a few hours ago. That was the only physical contact he'd gotten in, in eleven years.

"Klaus, are you crying?" Ben asked at the sound of heavy breathing and sniffling coming from by his ear. There was a wet patch seeping through his Academy uniform.

"No," Klaus sobbed, shaking his head into Ben's shoulder.

"It's okay," Ben reassured him, blinking away his own tears and tightening his arms around Klaus' waist.

Klaus nodded.


End file.
